


....Hello

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanfic done on a whim, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Now, he’s twenty two and his parents are staring at him, worry and concern in their eyes. His mother is sitting at his side. She is holding him to her, like she’s scared that she is going to lose him.“Where is she?” He asks, looking between his parents. Tears were forming in the brim of his eyes. “Where is Isabelle?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this, it was made on a complete whim and yeah. i hope nothing is portrayed as wrong/in wrong way, if it is don't hesitate to let me know

Growing up, it was hard. His parents were quite strict when it came to everything and anything. No doing this, do it _this_ way. Always so demanding but he always followed their rules, wanting to please them; they were his parents after all. When he was two years old, he saw the bump forming on his mother’s stomach and he was told he was having a baby sister.

He was two years old when a little girl named Isabelle entered his life but he never understood his parent’s strange looks when he would tell them she was crying, or she was upset. It was like, he was the only one who saw her and it hurt because that was his baby sister. They acted as if she wasn’t there. He’s eleven and he’s sitting with Isabelle in the school playground. Sitting up there talking and eating their lunch when a boy came and sat with them.

It was a little weird, because no one really ever seemed to talk to them but…the guy sported a smile as he sat down with them. Isabelle introduced herself first before going to finish the plait she was putting her long black hair in. The new comer was named Jace, and it was the start of a wonderful relationship.

He told his parents of his new friend, and it felt great to meet someone, and have someone else to talk to beside his sister. The looks his parents gave him grew weirder and the rules were ever so stricter, they had grown stricter, they claim it’s to help him.

Jace grew close to the siblings, and though deep down he would never admit it aloud he thinks he developed a crush on the blond. Isabelle teases him about whenever she can, it’s playful but she stops when he’s eighteen and off to college. Isabelle and Jace visit him often, and he likes their company, it keeps him sane with all the school work he has to do and with his parents trying to breath down his neck.

Twenty years old and his parents are asking if he’s meet a special girl – he doesn’t know how to tell them he might not even like girls that way. Scared it will make him not perfect in their eyes. Afraid that the perfect son he’s tried so hard to be will falter with one admission so he says there is this girl in his class he likes. It’s a lie, but he likes the smile it brings his parents. It makes him smile. He loves his family, his loves to see them happy – even if it means he isn’t.

The next day, he meets a girl. Her name is Lydia, and he likes her and she is a bit like him. They get along and he thinks that _maybe_ he could ask her for one favour in their friendship. She tells him, that it’s okay and she understands so the next time his parents ask, he has an answer that wasn’t too far off from a lie.

Now, he’s twenty two and his parents are staring at him, worry and concern in their eyes. His mother is sitting at his side. She is holding him to her, like she’s scared that she is going to lose him.

“Where is she?” He asks, looking between his parents. Tears were forming in the brim of his eyes. “Where is Isabelle?”

“Alec, Isabelle…She died.” His mother replied, trying her best to use a soothing voice as she let the words spill past her lips.

“No, she cannot be I saw her just two hours ago!”

“Alec, she has never been here.” His mother says again, his father had gone silent and walked out of the room. She moves so that she is now in front of her son, bending down so that she isn’t hovering over him. She reaches a hand up to move his hair back, a saddened smile upon her lips. “She died when she was born. We told you this, we thought that you seeing her was just your way of coping and then you stopped.”

“Because you refused to feed her or pick her up.”

“Sweetie, that is because she wasn’t there. I know.” She says as Alec breaks into tears and she pulls him close to her. Holding onto him for dear life as he cried into her, like he would when he was younger. She was fighting back tears of her own. She rubs circles into his back, trying to sooth him. “Hey, so…tell me more about Isabelle. I want to hear it. What was she like?”

“She looks like you mother. You both look alike, she had your stubbornness. She loved to tease me. An amazing little sister. She loved to braid her hair at school and would do Jace’s. Always wearing heels, and trying to get into my personal life. Um…What about Jace and Lydia? They’re real, right.” Alec asks as some things dawned on him, they always saw his sister.

“Maryse…I think one is enough.” His father said as he re-entered the room with a guy standing by his side.

“I want to know! Mum?” His eyes never leaving his mother.

Maryse gives a shake of her head. “No, they’re not. But, this man here, he specialises with this and will help you better then we can to help you through this. It must be hard for you.”

“Will you visit me?” He asks.

“I promise I will visit you every week. Okay baby.” Mayrse replies as she gives her child a kiss on the forehead before stepping away, but not going into her husband’s arms. She’s wiping at her face, trying to hide that he’d been crying. “I promise you. I love you Alec.”


End file.
